


[I'm_Back]

by Fragilister



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Aiden is lonely, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Angst, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/pseuds/Fragilister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after it all ended. Many months since Aiden's last visit at Nicky's, many months since they even talked. And now it all just came back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[I'm_Back]

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Defalt for the plot idea (Jesus, it feels weird to say that out loud hahaha, I wish you had an account so I could tag you :P) and this one is especially for you. Sorry it's not as angsty as you'd probably want it to, but I couldn't make myself do it. If you still follow my AO3, I'll probably give you more angst, just need some good angst motivation ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Aiden knew it was an awful idea from the very beginning, when he was scanning the entire St. Louis system for any tracks Nicky could have left. He told her that they wouldn't be in touch, but all of this just felt  wrong. He visited her once already, just a few months after the Damien incident, but back then he didn't really realize what happened. But now, hell, now he felt it. The burning emptiness. He was alone. It's been almost two years, and he was alone.

He tried to convince himself how he didn't need his sister and Jacks, the same way he convinced himself that he didn't need Damien after the Merlaut job, but in opposite to his friendship with Brenks, he never really stopped missing Nicole. Truth be told, they weren't very close since Lena's death, but it was different now. Before, he always knew where to find them, he knew he could take care of them if something happened. If anything happened. But now Aiden felt out of control and it bothered him, the realization that something could happen to Jacks or Nicky and he wouldn't even know.

And now he was here. St. Louis suburbs. Great neighbourhood, great house. At least that's what Aiden could do, give them enough money to start a new, better life. He headed for the front door surely, but then he stopped and looked down on his phone. 3 AM. He couldn't just knock on the door at 3 AM, especially not when they haven't seen each other in many months.

Aiden turned around and got inside his car again, without starting the engine. He was here though, closer to his family that he has been in so long. Waiting felt like torture. He sighed and leaned the back of his head against the seat. He wouldn't wait until morning. A backdoor, there had to be a backdoor. He could sneak in and just stay with them until the morning.

He shook his head. That would made him such a creep. But he didn't care, when he got out of the car again. He was a big creep anyway.

It was as easy as usual, picking the backdoor lock. When he closed the door behind him, he walked further inside quietly heading for what he thought was the living room. He couldn't see much because of how dark it was, but it was most obvious that Nicky and Jacks were doing good. It made him smile, the thought that they were finally over everything that happened. Even last time he visited, so long ago, Jacks was completely different, somehow... happier.

Maybe that was what they needed, the distance from it all. From Chicago, from danger and most of all, from Aiden. And unfortunately he understood that. He wouldn't let that thought bother him right now though. He was at their house. He would see them in the morning, and that was everything that mattered that night.

Suddenly he saw a move in the corner of his eye and felt numb pain in the back of his head. He turned around automatically to grab the person who attacked him. He let go of the wrist, when he saw untidy blonde hair and a pale face in the darkness. Nicky's eyes widened, and she didn't say anything, as Aiden's stare slid down to her hand which was still holding something.

"Did you just hit me with a zucchini?" he murmured, rubbing the back of his head, and he couldn't help but snort before he smiled slightly and Nicole dropped the vegetable.

Her lips were drawn together into a thin white line and Aiden's smile faded. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, before Nicky let out a frustrated groan and wrapped her arms around Aiden's waist. Aiden pulled her closer in return, running his fingers through Nicky's hair as she rested her face on his shoulder. Aiden realized that he felt a tear run down his cheek. Maybe more than one.

"Aiden, are you... are you crying?"

"Shut up. I missed you so much."

Nicole smiled against his sweater and stroked his back slowly. "You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were a robber! Why now?"

Aiden sobbed quietly and hugged her tighter. "I missed you so much," he repeated.

"We missed you too, Aiden," Nicky said softly and ground her face against him. "I'm glad you're back."


End file.
